Walter
Walter Walter is the GTA RV (Journey), but this car has much affection on the MGG (MyGamersGame) channel. Found in GTA Online by Griff, Walter has endured many a hammering with Alex and Griff such as Robbing stores, thrown off mountains or indeed the pleasure of a lady's bottom on his soft and highly premium chairs. The Back Story Griff and Alex found Walter in Sandy Shores. At the time he belonged to a meth head, who agreed to sell Walter to Griff for the grand total of $69. When they first used him they found the car to be sticky and have a rich smell of meth and other substances. So they went to clean him and found that his back story was not as clean as first thought. He had been used as a mobilised meth dealing station, and even before all that he was in the percussion of an old couple. Who went on a holiday to Alturist Camp were they were robbed in the night by the meth dealer. They then looked for the trusty companion up in the mountain for weeks. They eventually were called in as missing people and have never been seen since. Exploits Walter has been on many adventures, on or off livestreams, here are a few of his little antics. Flying Walter On the first livestream that Walter was featured in was GTA 5 livestream. In this he was sent flying down Mount Chill with the Griff, Ollie and Alex riding inside. He was flown up by a Cargo-bob, and a top quality selfie was taken by the 3 of them. Then they throw Walter off the side of Mount Chill all the way to the bottom of the mountain. He drove away with no scratches. "Catch that RV!" A few months later the 3 of them and Walter tried to re-crate the famous moment from a previous livestream. Griff and Ollie had two gunned helicopters so they were entertaining themselves with friendly fire. Alex was carrying Walter, but was caught in this cross fire and his engines were damage. So he was forced to land and drive Walter the rest of the way up. As he dropped Walter, the RV rolled to it's side and got stuck. Griff was forced to correct him with his propellers, this did correct the RV but gravity was against the crew and Walter began to roll down. Hilmi was running for the vehicle when it started to roll, in anger he screamed "Catch that RV!". Griff watch as Walter rolled away, in hysterics he crashed and Walter was blown up and never seen again for a while. Features of Walter Walter has many features to him. Posters: Walter has three posters in the back de-picturing ladies of the nude variety. They were named in a livestream by Griff and Hilmi and have carried over to many other series. Crystal, Chastity, and Cheetah (she's cheating on you right now!) Chairs The chairs in Walter are of the most premium quality and have been put through many test of huge variety. Curtains Walter has curtains are of the most premium quality and block out any sunlight. Or anything going on the inside.Category:Characters, People and named veichals